Gadreel - The End (Again)
Gadreel was the angel that was tasked to guard the Garden of Eden by God. Due to the machinations of both Samael and Lucifer they slipped passed him to the Garden where they corrupted Eve and allowed mankind to be corrupted with evil. He became the first angel to be locked in Heaven's prison and wasn't freed until Metatron caused the Fall and exiled the angels from Heaven. Background Gadreel's actions in failing at Eden's gates ultimately led to Lucifer's Rebellion, the corruption of man, God's Absence and later the Apocalypse. Most of Heaven blame him for starting it all. Gadreel spent most of Humanity's existence locked away in Heaven's prison as he was subjected to solitude and torture from his jailers. He did receive a moment of bliss when he heard that Samael had been locked in the prison as well as punished by castration by Michael and Gabriel. Gadreel soon became one of 13 inmates that were kept in those cells. He was finally freed due to the Fall caused by Metatron. Biography Gadreel found himself in the vessel of a common man that worked as a simple security guard. Gadreel soon found himself employment at a hospital and resumed his original duty of being a guard of humans. Everything was content until children started falling prey due to a Cucuy. That creature brought the Winchesters to investigate and with them also brought Samael who had been inside Sam Winchester as he tried to both heal the human and heal himself of his injuries sustained in the Fall and rebuild his wings. Gadreel slew the beast but also exposed himself to Samael who later met with Gadreel privately. Gadreel was not happy to see the archangel again and vented his frustration and rage at how he caused him to fail in his duty to God. The two of them were later approached by Metatron and he proposed an alliance between the three of them which Gadreel refused. Dean Winchester soon arrived and gave him the opening to slip away. Before he could move on both Dean and Castiel caught up with him and trapped him. Castiel fell into a rage when he discovered who he was and Gadreel retaliated with his knowledge of Castiel's own actions against Heaven. Dean broke up their fighting to find out that it was Samael that was possessing his brother. Gadreel bartered his freedom from them in exchange for an enochian binding seal to keep even one of Samael's power at bay. Gadreel was ready to move on but was soon captured by Abel and brought to the Paradise Pavilion before the rest of the Powers. Gadreel willingly told them of events surrounding Samael in Sam Winchester and Metatron coming to them and was resigned to them surely killing him afterwards. However, Daniel Leonard recognized that Gadreel wasn't like the other renegades and genuinely wanted to find some sort of redemption now that he was free from Heaven's prison. Daniel vouched for Gadreel to have an opportunity to do so and Joseph heeded his request. Gadreel was appointed to be a guard for Daniel and was steadily becoming involved in their mission to help free Michael from the Cage. When strange demonic disturbances were found in Georgia and Daniel went to investigate Gadreel went along to give aid. Gadreel fought alongside humans members of the Battalion as well as Nazareth of the Powers against Abaddon's forces as well as new demons she had created from Heaven bound souls that were being guided by the renegade angel Simon. In the ensuing chaos of the fighting he had told Daniel to run to safety as he fought off the new demons. Simon had managed to slay Nazareth but Gadreel quickly came forth to avenge the fallen Power. Gadreel refused Simon's offer to join with them against the Powers and humans as he felt he owed a debt to humanity for his failure at the Garden that was increased due to Daniel Leonard giving him a second chance to redeem himself. He killed Simon and was aided against the demons by Logan Donavan and Riley Ackerman of the Battalion. However, Daniel Leonard had been captured by the Winchesters but they had managed to take Castiel captive themselves. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Angels